Musical Phantom
by bluegirl14
Summary: Wouldn’t if be awesome if Danny Phantom was a musical. Well, this is the wrong fanfic for you if you want actual work, but if you like awful parodies of songs, then you came to the right place. I do not own any music that is presented in this stupid book, ir any characters.
1. For the First Time in Forever

It had been a week since Danny had run away. Jazz has been looking for him since the night that his powers short circuited in front of the entire town. Now, 7 and a half days later, Jazz found Danny on a floating island, with a dark castle with a night sky full of stars and a bright moon.

Danny had, changed a lot in the week that he was missing. There were slight purple and blue wormed their way through his locks, making it look like space. His usual t-shirt and jeans were missing, instead he had an almost royal appearance. Dark purple dress pants, a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of black vans. His complexion was brighter and the bags under his eyes were almost gone. His arms and stomach seemed fuller, like he was properly eating. All in all, he seemed almost like a different person.

"Danny?" Were the first words that were uttered from the mouth when her brother came into view. Shock passed through his face, and a shaky smile followed. "You look different. Healthy! And," she took a slow spin around the castle they were in. "This is amazing."

His smile softened, as he gently chuckled.

"Thanks. I guess this is sort of my layer, now. Everything just grew around me, anything I could imagine happen, right before my eyes."

Jazz started to make her was up the stone steps, continue to talk to her brother.

"I'm sorry about what happened in Amity, Danny. You didn't deserve what happened, if I would have stopped-"

Danny had raised his hands, almost to defend himself, and began to back away.

"No, it's fine, really. It's not your fault. You should start heading home. Really." He had his hands awkwardly around in his pockets, an unsure look on his face. Jazz stopped walking, surprise in her voice.

"But I just found you." Another step. Danny looked more nervous.

"But you don't belong with ghosts. You belong with humans, in Amity." Jazz's eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean by that.

"What are you talking about, so do you. You're not-" She had stared up the steps again, set on getting to her brother.

"No, I belong here. In a place where I can live my life without endangering the people I love." Danny looked directly into Jazz's eyes at those words. A thought occurred to Jazz, something that she had been wondering about for a while.

"Danny," another step forward, another step backward. "Danny, we were so close before everything. Why are we not anymore?" A frown rested on Danny's lips, answer lost on him. Jazz crept talking. "We don't have to be this was anymore. We can have the same relationship as when we were kids."

Behind Danny's eyes, scenes played like a projector. The moment where he almost killed his older sister. 'Catch me!' 'Hold on!' 'JAZZ!'

"No." Danny wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "We can't. Goodbye Jasmine." Danny began to walk upstairs. Jazz stood shocked for a moment. Danny never used her full name.

Jazz started up the, calling after him.

"Danny, wait!" Danny grabbed himself tighter.

"No, I'm just protecting you." Jazz was running up the steps, Danny much faster.

 _[Jazz]_

 _You don't have to protect me_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _Please don't shut me out again,_

 _Please don't slam the door_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I finally understand_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _We can fix this hand in hand_

 _We can head back to town together_

 _You don't have to live in fear'_

 _Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _I will be right here_

They were upstairs now, a large room with a balcony. It had a perfect view of all of the stars, and the bright moon. He turned around to meet Jazz's gaze when she got up the steps.

 _[Danny]Jazz,Please go back home, your life awaits enjoy the sun and pursue your fate_

 _[Jazz]Yeah, but -_

Danny put his hands up in defense again, backing away to the door, turning around to open it.

 _[Danny]I know you mean well,_

 _but leave me be_

 _Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Pale light hitting his face made Danny close his eyes. Jazz walked up behind him, as Danny continued. When she got to him, he backed away more and walked be into the room.

 _[Jazz]Actually we're not_

That got Danny's attention. He turned around, eyebrows scrunched.

 _[Jazz]I get the feeling you don't know_

 _[Danny]What do I not know?_

Jazz wringing her hands in each other, nervous of his reaction.

 _[Jazz]Amity's being invaded by… ghosts_

 _[Danny]What?_

Shock was present on his face. He didn't mean for that to happen. Danny didn't even know he could do that.

 _[Jazz]You've kind of created little void demons… everywhere._

 _[Jazz]It's okay, you can just stop them_

 _[Danny]No, I can't, I - I don't know how!_

Danny was getting flustered, and every time that happened, something bad happened. Jazz needs to leave, it just get away from him. Why didn't she understand, why does she keep following him?

 _[Jazz]Sure you can! I know you can!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _[Danny]Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

Darkness was starting to creep up on Danny, slowly suffocating him. Around the Fenton siblings, it was starting to get darker, harder to see and think. There was a mass of darkness starting to condense around Danny, almost like a twister of black.

 _[Jazz]You don't have to be afraid_

 _[Danny]No escape from the storm inside of me!_

Danny was glaring daggers at his hands. It was there flat that he was in this position in the first place.

 _[Jazz]We can work this out together_

 _[Danny]I can't control the curse!_

Controls your emotions. Controls you powers. Don't feel them. Don't feel them.

 _[Jazz]We'll reverse the storm you've made_

 _[Danny]Ohhhh, Jazz, please, you'll only make it worse!_

He was rubbing on his sleeves, rubbing his hands together, and doing anything to keep calm. It was so hard, though. This was what he was afraid of.

 _[Jazz]Don't panic_

 _[Danny]There's so much fear!_

Tears were sliding down his face, but he didn't feel then. He could only feel the pressure in his chest, in his core. She was never going to understand, why was she trying so hard to?

 _[Jazz]We'll make the sun shine bright_

 _[Danny]You're not safe here!_

Get away from her before you hurt her. Get away before she ends up like before.

 _[Jazz]We can face this thing together_

 _[Jazz]We can change this dark tether_

 _[Danny]AHHHHH…_

The dark was getting to be too much on Danny. He was going to explode. He needed to do something, or it was going to start eating him from the inside.

 _[Jazz]And everything will be alright..._

 _[Danny]I CAN'T!_

A mass of black magic ricocheted from his body, hitting everything in the vicinity. Jazz was struck, and felt the immediate sensation of fear starting to grip at her heart, causing her to gasp out.

Danny had a small sigh of relief, a pressure lifted off of his core, ever so lightly. He heard Jazz gasp out behind him, and turned his head to see her gripping her chest, her heart, and curling in on herself.

"Jazz?"

 **Good golly miss molly! I think that it's done! Okay, so. This entire story thing has been bouncing around my head since 2 am last night, and it is finally done. I have posted this on another account that you gorgeous people should know about. I have a Twitter, Tumblr, and a YouTube account. I have for a while, which is one of the reasons that it had taken me so long to post stuff. You can find that at doodles or doodles • and I am also planning on changing the name on this account to the same thing. Not sure when I am going to do that. You can hit me up on those accounts if you want. Thanks for reading, and I hope you had some form of entertainment in this.**

 **-Blue**


	2. The Moon Rises

The kingdom of Ghost Zone was under the cover of night. Peacefully, the ghosts and humans alike that live within the kingdom were fast asleep, awaiting for the rise of the sun, and along with it, the rise of a new day. All accept one, the second child, the young prince. Young Daniel, or Danny, and none would call him, no matter how many times the young prince begs for his subjects to call him.

The young prince, and his sister, the heir to the throne, had a power no other had. The first born, young Jasmine, had the powers of the sun. She radiated the elegance of it, everything about her could compare to it in such a way, glowing orange hair that could light up any dark, eyes so bright, any sadness would immediately cease in the person that viewed the beauties that were her turquoise eyes. Her bubbly personality was so alike her eyes, it was not shocking she had made no enemies.

The younger second child, on the other hand, had the power of the moon, and everything else opposite of the sun. Hair so dark, almost hypnotizing so, the lights around him would dim, and start to draw themselves to it. It had a slight wave to it, like sustaining in water whenever he would move. His eyes, while they were blue as the sky, did not hold a light within them. Nothing would shine in them, no emotion. His personality is a polar opposite of his older sister. He was quite, reclusive. He had a cold exterior, but was just as kind and considerate, even more so, than his sister. He also had a mysterious twist to him. Nothing about him was quite mysterious, but just the sight of his slightly starry hair was such a perplexing sight.

Now, the young prince was walking through the quite, empty halls. He was gazing out of the windows, a slight smile on his face as he continued on his journey through the halls. He continued on his way, stopping to pick up a pale white flower from one of the vases in the endless corridor. A small sigh escaped his pale lips.

 _[Danny:] Now the hour has come at last_

 _The soft and fading light_

 _Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And has bidden us goodnight_

Daniel started back on his journey, watching with tender eyes as the stars in the night sky twinkled and winked at the young child.

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed_

 _So why is it that now,_

 _When all is quiet and at rest_

 _When candles glow and all the world_

 _Is at its very best_

 _The people of Fantoma Zono*_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the moon and wait instead_

 _For Sister's sunny day?_

Something whispered in the young princes ear. Something that was drawing him to a state that he was yet to be aware that he possessed. Or that possessed him.

 _(In umbra Luna est)**_

Jealousy was not a new thing with the younger brother, but in that moment, something overtook him. Something powerful and evil, filled him with rage and anger.

 _Am I so wrong to wish that they_

 _Would see things like I do?_

Danny was not aware that his eyes, his pale blue eyes turned darker, pupils dilating, becoming like those of a cat or snake. Blue turning to a dark, eerie purple.

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might love me too?_

 _Why shouldn't they adore me?_

 _Is it not within my right?_

 _I'll not be overshadowed!_

 _Mine is not the lesser light!_

He was ranting now, ranting to the only thing that would ever listen to him. His shadow and the moon. His only friends. Something felt right with the words that he was saying, something that made the shadows around him grow darker, and his hair start to wave harder.

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For them all to come around_

 _And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

 _The Moon will stand her ground_

A spell, one that no mere mortal had ever seen was caste from the young child. It swirled through the air, shading the town and castle in a darkness, and shielding the sun from the sky, what was full with bright stars.

 _It comes to this at last:_

 _I will no longer yield the sky_

 _If they cannot love_

 _But one child alone_

He was glaring at the sky with a malice that was for hit to his innocent eyes. He was smirking at the sun retreating from his view, to a place, far out of the Earth's view, but still enough to keep them warm. The world was coated in night.

 _See, the Moon is rising_

 _He has come to claim the heavens for his own_

He turned away from the window, and walked to the empty throne room, with a new passion in his fast footsteps. A new power.

 _And all will know the wonder_

 _Of my dark and jeweled sky_

 _When all the world is wrapped_

 _In an eternal lullaby_

Another spell was caste, transforming the castle of his older son sister to his own palace of stars and moon. Dark purple, dark blue, and black. The globe along the wall was, indeed, covered in black ink like substance, as he walked through the room.

 _So say goodnight to this,_

 _The final setting of the sun,_

 _Tomorrow dawns in darkness;_

 _The nighttime has begun!_

He transformed into a monster of himself. His hair was in turquoise flames, rippling off the back of his head up to the front. His skin, the paleness was gone. Instead, it was dark gray color. His usual attire was gone, now replaced with that of what a king would wear. A black crown rested on his head, spikes shooting from the top. Teeth were sharpened to a point, hidden behind chapped lips curled into a sneering smile.

 _(Noctis)***_

There was a glee in the power that was twirling around him, but behind his eyes, the eyes that were no longer his own, something was breaking.

 **Okay, children, welcome. I know, if you look up the song, it is a MLP fan song, but hey, it is a REALLY good song. Especially if you listen to Kristen Calvin Gordon's version of this song, or, from I believe to be the original creator of the song, Ponyphonic. I am giving out all the credit where it is due, because, as a fellow creator, being known for your work is something that feels great. Anyways, since there are words in this song that are in another language, I will put that down below:**

 **Fantoma Zone***

 **In the shadow of the moon east****

 **Night*****

 **And, see you all again soon. Thanks for taking your time to read this thing, and bye!**

 **-Blue**

 **P.S- Yes, this is also a Void! Danny fic, because I am still on phase with him, I will always be on a phase with him.**


End file.
